


Jelly Jelly

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, I'm joking it's definitely a good ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, angst with happy ending, but so is Hyuck, marks just kinda stupid, maybe :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: after finding a way to make his boyfriend jealous, Mark starts falling down a hole he shouldn't have, and ends up making not only one heart, but two, hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline is messy  
but you just need to   
remember key events  
in markhyuck history  
lmao

Donghyuck never gets jealous. Even when Mark pinched Jungwoo's cheek, or placed a kiss on Taeyong's head, or chose to cuddle with Yuta. Donghyuck wouldn't even bat an eye at that. But whenever Jeno would wrap an arm around Donghyuck, or Renjun would jokingly get really close, and Jaemin would playfully kiss Donghyuck's cheek, Mark's blood boiled at the sight. Although, he knew Donghyuck did it on purpose, trying to get his boyfriend jealous by hanging out with others, it still pissed Mark off seeing him all cute with people that weren't him. That was for Mark to enjoy, not _them_.

So when Mark casually turned to face Sicheng and pulled on the bottom of his ear, pursing his lips at the adorable reaction he gave, Mark found it weird how Donghyuck glared at them from across the room. It wasn't like him to get jealous, or even the slightest bit annoyed when Mark chose others over him.

"I like Winwin hyung a lot, recently." Mark said, holding the mic up to his face and tucking a strand of his back hair behind his ear. Donghyuck frowned even more, sitting up straight and shooting him a look, almost as if he was saying that was enough. Johnny noticed what Donghyuck was trying to do, and began to laugh silently, hitting the younger on his back and dying in the corner of the room, hoping the cameras wouldn't catch him.

Taeyong, who also caught on to what was happening, snaked his hand around Donghyuck's shoulder and then pat his chest, whispering that it was alright, not knowing that Donghyuck had actually taken Mark's words to heart.

"So Donghyuck." Mark said once the cameras turned off, and the group started making their way to the dressing room. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Donghyuck said, sending Mark a side glance before turning down the corner and opening the door of the room.

"You seem upset." Mark laughed, elbowing Donghyuck and then taking a seat, allowing the makeup artists to wipe their faces clean. Donghyuck only scoffed and turned his head away, choosing to ignore Mark's statement.

Finally, Mark had finally found a way to get Donghyuck jealous. Strangely enough, it took him a good three years into their relationship to discover this, but now that he did, he was definitely going to make the most of it.

As the group slowly exited the dressing room, now in comfortable clothing, Mark shuffled towards Sicheng and wrapped an arm around him, leaning his head onto his shoulder and sighing in comfort. Sicheng tilted his head to the side to check Mark out, making sure he's fine, before focusing his attention on Taeyong, who was trying to explaing to him the meaning of a word he didn't understand.

Mark could literally feel his eyes, Donghyuck's I mean, staring straight into the back of his head. A small bit of joy burst into Mark, knowing that Donghyuck liked him just as much as he did to the point that he also got jealous seeing Mark with others. Johnny sent him a confused look when Donghyuck hurried to the front and climbed into the van, but Mark shrugged it off, although he knew exactly why Donghyuck was in a bad mood.

The second they got home, Donghyuck rushed to his room, closing the door behind him and not even joining the members for dinner. Jaehyun, deciding that it would be best if he checked up on his roommate, stood up from his seat and walked away. Mark only watched him leave and then turned his attention back to his food.

This had happened to Mark multiple times. Donghyuck would get really close with someone in front of the camera, and Mark's jealousy levels would be above the roof. So it was a little weird seeing Donghyuck in the position Mark was in previously.

Maybe making Donghyuck jealous this way wasn't a bad idea. Maybe this would make Donghyuck more vary of his actions.

-

The plan was working out just fine.

Mark very confidently pinched Sicheng's cheek, and then leaned forwards, placing his head on his chest, smiling as be saw Jaehyun raise an eyebrow at him from across the radio studio. Even though Donghyuck had said he was going to be sleeping whilst the others were at the radio show, Mark knew he was watching.

And it was more clear that he had seen it, because when Mark returned to the dorm that night, Donghyuck called him over and pulled him into a long warm hug, stuffing his face into Mark's chest and throwing his arms over him. Mark stared down at the younger boys brown hair, and happily caressed it, remembering how it had been a long time since the two last did anything like this.

Ever since Mark had started initiating more skinship with the other members, Donghyuck began to cut down on the amount of affection he would show the others with, instead focusing it all of Mark. Yes, Mark felt bad making his boyfriend not be too lovey with the other guys, but it was just too infuriating.

"I love you." Donghyuck mumbled, falling in between reality and dream world. Mark hummed, before bringing a hand up to Donghyuck's face, placing a small kiss on his cheek before muttering a love confession back.

-

"Mark wanna—"

"Sorry Hyuck, I'm kinda busy."

"Ah, that's fine... Taeil hyung! Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
  
  


"Mark, I was wondering—"

"I can't speak right now Hyuck, can we talk later?"  
  
  


"Mark, you and Sicheng hyung—"

"Donghyuck I need to finish this song, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, that's cool."  
  
  


"Recently, Mark you've been busy—"

"Donghyuck." Mark said, taking his glasses off and placing them on his notebook, the one he was currently writing song lyrics in. The company was putting more and more pressure on him, continuously reminding him that he still had to finish writing up lyrics for his last Dream album, and it was too much. "I'm really tired, can we not?"

Donghyuck stood there for a while, eyes stuck on Mark's hands, and arms by his side. For a while, he remained silent, breathing softly with his mouth slightly parted like always. Mark stared at him with confusion, and a slight bit of annoyance, wondering why he hadn't left yet. Just as he was about to question it, Donghyuck nodded, before scurying out of the room, his head hung low.

Doyoung shot Mark a look, putting his phone aside and following the 18 year old that had just left his room. Letting out a sigh, Mark turned around in his chair, putting his glasses back on, before picking his pen up, groaning loudly as he couldn't recall the last bit to the song.

-

"Are you guys even dating?" Johnny asked, watching Donghyuck bend forwards and allow Taeil to jump on his back, laughing quite loudly before running across the road. Mark raised an eyebrow at Johnny before turning his attention to the younger.

To be honest, it didn't seem like Mark and Donghyuck were dating, anymore at least. They didn't spend any time together, Mark being stuck with his immense pile of work, and Sicheng who apparently also found Mark cute. Whereas, Donghyuck spent more of his time with the dreamies, not even using the opportunity to sneak into Mark's room during the night.

It was strange, but Mark guessed it was because Donghyuck wanted some space between them, or maybe he was just tired of seeing Mark every single day.

-

  
That's what Mark thought, but he didn't expect this.

"I think we should break up." Donghyuck said, when Mark suddenly brought him into his room and pushed him onto the bed, enveloping Donghyuck into a hug because he missed him that much.

"What?" Mark squeaked, pulling his head back and staring at the younger with surprise, his stomach turning in a horrible way. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Donghyuck replied, keeping his eyes up, choosing to look at the ceiling instead of Mark, which caused the latter to feel even worse. "I think we should break up. We don't really spend much time together and whenever we do, we end up getting into a fight. It's not healthy."

That was true. Whenever Mark and Donghyuck were in a room together, one of them (majority of the time, Donghyuck) would speak up and disturb the silence, causing the other to let out all of his anger or stress by yelling. The members had gotten worried for them, and even suggested talking their problems out, but since both of their were extremely stubborn, no progress was made.

"But we love each other." Mark said, putting his hands on Donghyuck's cheek and making him look down, the thin layer of salty tears in Donghyuck's eyes encouraged him even further to stop the younger from breaking up with him.

"Mark..." Donghyuck sighed, closing his eyes, letting a single tear escape his eye and fall onto the pillow. "Only one of us is in love."

Mark isn't sure what happened next, but he does remember seeing Donghyuck push him away and scramble out of the bed, pretending he couldn't see Mark silently cry into the pillow. And a faint memory of Doyoung walking in, climbing o the bed and wrapping his arms around Mark, whispering to him that it'll be alright, and that with time, he could move on.

The ringing in Mark's ears got worse, and the tears in his eyes weren't going to stop any time soon. The thought of Donghyuck falling out of love never came across Mark's mind, but after hearing what he said, things started to make sense now.

Donghyuck, slowly drifting away from him, finding the other members more enjoyable to hang around with, and the way his smile dropped every time he saw Mark. It must've been a reminder that he was trapped inside a relationship that he didn't want, but couldn't bring himself to break.

The thoughts got louder, and Mark placed his hands over his ears, sobbing into Doyoung's chest, hoping it would just stop. And then finally, as sleep blinded his eyes, the sounds became muffled, and the tears dried up, Mark fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck never got jealous. Not even when Mark would cuddle with the other members, openly compliment them, and stay by their side, seeking attention. None of that made Donghyuck jealous, because he knew Mark loved him in a way he didn't love the others. Donghyuck knew Mark only did that, because he liked showing affection behind the cameras, and because he wanted to make the other jealous.

But what Donghyuck didn't understand, was that Mark was sitting there across the room, looking amazingly beautiful in his blue velvet suit, and his black hair curled up, making him look even cuter than before, turning around to pinch Sicheng's ears, _on camera_. Donghyuck knew how much Mark hated skinship in front of cameras or fans, always worried they would get the whole idea of their relationship (even though they were actually correct). So why was he so confidently looking at Sicheng with bright eyes, talking about how he's started to "like Winwin hyung, recently"?

Donghyuck let out a huff, straightening his back and shooting Mark a look, trying to tell him that he didn't like how he was acting. Clearly, Mark didn't get what Donghyuck was trying to say, or maybe he did but chose not to act upon it, and continued being touchy with Sicheng, making Donghyuck more and more annoyed.

Johnny hit Donghyuck's back whilst laughing, and although Donghyuck wanted to laugh it off, like he always did, he instead closed his eyes and pretended to sulk, allowing Taeyong to give him a side hug and a pat on his chest. As soon as the cameras switched off and the staff members dismissed them, Donghyuck jumped up from his seat, making his way to the dressing room, not wanting to see Mark cling into Sicheng any longer.

"So Donghyuck." Mark said, catching up with Donghyuck, as he strode through the halls, eager to find the room and escape small talk with Mark. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Donghyuck countered, glancing to his side to see Mark's face, which was beaming, before turning the corner and opening the door to the dressing room, letting out a sigh of relief as he entered.

"You seem upset." Mark joked, poking his elbow at Donghyuck, who only scoffed as a response and then sat down, letting the makeup artists clean their faces. He kept his eyes trained on his own reflection in the mirror, too annoyed to even look at Mark, who he knew was trying to make him jealous - and it was working, but he didn't need to know that.

Donghyuck picked his bag up, making his way to the van and ended up catching a glimpse of Mark leaning on Sicheng's shoulder. They weren't even in front of cameras anymore, so why was Mark being so clingy, unless he wanted to be close to Sicheng, or maybe it was to make Donghyuck jealous?

_Stop thinking the world revolves around you._ Donghyuck thought, shaking his head at his own mind, before hurrying past the others and climbing in to take a seat.

On the way to the dorm, Donghyuck tried his best to ignore the way Mark kept his hands on Sicheng's arm, whispering to him and quietly laughing at jokes he made. Donghyuck was sure that he was jealous, unable to watch his boyfriend be clingy with other people, and then even turn to him with a faint smirk, but he couldn't let Mark break down his barrier of acting all confident and unaffectable.

So instead of telling Mark he didn't like his behaviour, Donghyuck dipped out of the van, hurrying to his room and closing the door behind himself, taking in a deep breath as he felt his stomach twist, a clogging feeling in his throat, and quickly dropped onto his bed.

He waited and waited, but Mark never came.

Normally, whenever Mark would get jealous, he would run into his room and hide from everyone else, and only when Donghyuck went to him, slipped into the bed, ran a hand through his hair and told him that he loved him, did Mark choose to eat food.

Maybe he wasn't trying to make Donghyuck jealous. Maybe he was actually enjoying his time more with the hyungs. Of course. He was a little tired of seeing Donghyuck everyday, and so he wanted to spend time with the others. Then that should mean that Donghyuck should give him space, and allow him to have fun, right?

-

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes on his screen, the light making his face glow a blue colour and making his green feeling even more prominent. Mark tilted his head to the side, poking it into Sicheng's chest and something pulled in Donghyuck's chest, he guessed it was the sharp breath he took, or maybe it was the feeling of his heart being tugged harshly, a strange reminder telling him that Mark had stopped talking to him properly.

The second the door to the dorm opened and Mark entered, Donghyuck called his name out, hoping the desperate tone wasn't that visible and no one had caught on to it. Mark closed the door to the room softly and looked at Donghyuck with confusion, or maybe it was exhaustion of having to see Donghyuck again. But he didn't pay much attention to it, and instead grabbed Mark's arm, pulling him into the bed and wrapping his limbs around him.

"I love you." Donghyuck said, burying his head into Mark's chest, waiting a few moments for a confirmation from the other, but when he didn't get one, he let out a low and shaky breath, before letting sleep take over him.

So maybe Mark didn't love him anymore.

-

"Mark wanna—"

"Sorry Hyuck, I'm kinda busy."

"Ah, that's fine... Taeil hyung! Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
  
  


"Mark, I was wondering—"

"I can't speak right now Hyuck, can we talk later?"  
  
  
  


"Mark, you and Sicheng hyung—"

"Donghyuck I need to finish this song, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, that's cool."  
  
  
  
  


"Recently, Mark you've been busy—"

"Donghyuck." Mark said, taking his glasses off and turning to Donghyuck, a tired expression on his face, and a hint of anger present in his eyes. "I'm really tired, can we not?"

Donghyuck locked his eyes on Mark's hand, knowing that if he was to look up at the older he wouldn't be able to hold in the tears in his eyes. He knew he was being dramatic, or maybe he wasn't, and Mark was most probably busy, which he very clearly was, and that was the reason he couldn't spend time with Donghyuck.

But what about all the other times. Whenever Donghyuck would come to Mark, who would be tangled up with Jungwoo, and ask him to go out with him somewhere, or what about when Donghyuck would catch Mark staring at another member the same way he used to look at him.

Perhaps, Mark was losing interest.

He most probably was.

And so, Donghyuck nodded, keeping his gaze low, before spinning around and rushing out of the room, the tears in his eyes no longer able to stop and had no choice but to roll down his cheeks. Footsteps followed after him, and he panicked, however immediately relaxed a second later as he remembered that Mark wouldn't chase after him.

He never would.

"Donghyuck..." Doyoung said, wrapping his arms around the younger, patting the back of his head whilst rubbing his arm, hoping to someone comfort the younger. "You know he's just busy, I'm sure he doesn't—"

_Want to hurt me by breaking up_, Donghyuck finished Doyoung's sentence in his mind, completely ignoring the older, but remaining in the hug not willing to pull away from the other, or else he would probably fall to the ground. 

-

"I think we should break up." Donghyuck said with a heavy heart, feeling goosebumps on his arms and he kept his eyes up at the ceiling, not wanting to face the potential relief he might see in Mark's face.

"What?" Mark said, his voice getting muffled by the blood rushing into Donghyuck's ears, and since his face was still below Donghyuck's chin. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Donghyuck replied, trying his best to not cry, and attempting to blink away the tears by closing his eyes slowly. "I think we should break up. We don't really spend much time together and whenever we do, we end up getting into a fight. It's not healthy."

It wasn't. Donghyuck would enter the room, sit on Mark's bed, stare at the other with admiration, only to get yelled at for distracting him. But he wasn't exactly the best either. Whenever Mark would randomly place his hand on Donghyuck's thigh, smiling at him sweetly and then say something lovey, Donghyuck's blood would boil, knowing that what Mark was saying was probably not true. He was just doing this to keep their unstable relationship go on.

"But we love each other." Mark said, pulling Donghyuck's face down by force, and stared into his glassy eyes. Donghyuck curled his toes, seeing the way Mark seemed panicked, but it seemed more like he was worried about how Donghyuck would handle it than himself.

"Mark..." Donghyuck sighed, closing his eyes, letting darkness envelope him as he said the next words with a sad and dejected tone. "Only one of us is in love."

Before Mark could say anything, maybe protest and tell Donghyuck he _was_ in love - a lie which Donghyuck didn't want to hear - he got up and pushed himself out of the bed, vision blurring as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Ignoring the way Doyoung shot him a look, Donghyuck ran into his room, pushing away Jaehyun who wanted to comfort him, before falling down onto his bed, bringing the blanket up to his head and attempting to quiet down his sobs, although everyone in the dorm could hear him.

He should've done this earlier. If he did, Donghyuck could've escaped the horrible feeling he had right now, and what he had gone through for the past few months. If only he broke up with Mark before their relationship got this bad. Perhaps, they could've remained friends.

But now, they had nothing left.

Other than one broken heart, or maybe two but Donghyuck doubted that.


	3. Chapter 3

“When are you guys going to make up? You and Donghyuck, I mean.” Johnny asked, as Mark exited his room, looking duller than before, but then again, it wasn't much of a surprise. After Mark broke up with Donghyuck (and no one should even utter that poor blondes name in the same sentence with love, otherwise Mark would start crying again), Mark had been on edge, and unable to do anything properly. Obviously, in front of the camera, Mark had his usual smile, laughing as Jungwoo or the other members cracked a joke. But as soon as that red light was off, his bright expression would drop, and the same sulky one would return, ruining the mood the members had tried so hard to build.

“We can't make up.” Mark whispered back, glancing around the empty dorm, although each member was present in the room, except for one.

By coincidence, a few days after the break up, Donghyuck collapsed on the floor, his bone sticking out, threatening to pierce his skin, and a silent sob escaping his mouth. Afraid to upset the younger, Mark kept his distance as he watched some nurses help Donghyuck up, and then take him to the hospital, where they later announced that he had a fractured shinbone.

“What do you mean by that?” Jaehyun asked from across the room, deciding to join in on the conversation, because the way the two youngest members were acting, it was affecting the entire group. Fans had thankfully not caught onto it, and that might have been because one of the two involved was not with them, or maybe it was because they were all too good at acting.

“He said he doesn't love me, I don't wanna force myself onto someone who's clearly no longer interested.” Mark mumbled, chugging down a glass of orange juice, grimacing at the feeling of the sour liquid brush against his throat, and an itch formed there. Great, not only did Mark have to deal with a break up, but now a sore throat as well.

“Did he really say that?” Johnny stopped Mark from leaving the room, knowing he wasn't going to do much, maybe mope around for a few more hours, then fall asleep, before waking up at the crack of dawn and trying to practice his problems away. “Did he say he doesn't love you? Or did you assume that yourself?”

“Kind of,” Mark licked his dry lips, eyes dropping to the floor and the memory of Donghyuck leaving his room flicker into his mind. The frown on everyone's face went unnoticed, as Mark quickly turned on his heels and hurried back into his room, not looking forward to talking more about Donghyuck and sulking all over again. 

He shouldn't be acting like this. He's a grown 20- year old man who needs to stop crying over things.

However, the second he walked into his room and caught sight of the picture of him and the other dreamies in the frame they bought him, he burst into tears, remembering that Donghyuck wasn't able to perform with them on the last stage.

-

“He still loves you.” Johnny said over the phone, and honestly Donghyuck wanted to close the call, then bundle up in his blankets again and probably drown in his sadness, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and before that, and before that, and- basically ever since he realised Mark no longer loved him.

“Stop giving me false hopes.” Donghyuck replied, too stubborn over the fact that Mark does not love him. At all.

“I'm not!” Johnny let out a strained groan, clearly frustrated by this conversation (especially since he had one just like this with Mark not long ago). “He's been crying over you.”

“Maybe he's crying since its his first breakup.” Donghyuck answered as pessimistically as he could, quite a contrast to his usual attitude - however his thought process had been changing ever since he started noticing strange things between Mark and Sicheng.

Johnny stared at him through the screen, his gaze almost strangling Donghyuck, before he sighed again, more softer than before.

“Listen,” He started, “Mark has been in love with you for so long. Like you guys said, just about right after you guys met he fell in love! That was a really long time ago Donghyuck. And I'm pretty sure Mark wouldn't ‘lose feelings’ for you-” He raised his hands, quoting the words before continuing, “And then cry in his room for hours because he believes you don't love him.”

“But i do.” Donghyuck paused, pulling his head up from the pillow and reaching forwards for his phone, shifting uncomfortably under his seat, before shaking his head at Johnny. “No no no no no, Mark's the one that lost interest in this relationship.”

Another sigh filled the air, before Johnny looked up at Donghyuck, “You guys clearly had some miscommunication.”

Donghyuck held his phone tightly and then chewed down on his lip, searching Johnny face for confirmation of his thoughts, and then quickly ending the call, not even bothering to say bye, (he knew Johnny wouldn't mind- hopefully).

  
  


-

Mark snuck out of his room, snapping his head left and right to make sure no one was awake, before tip toeing across the hallway, internally screaming when his stomach growled loudly.

“Shh!” He held a finger over his mouth and looked down at his stomach, which only flattened more, and started making more sounds, causing him to pick up his pace and rush around the kitchen. 

As he filled up a bowl of cereal, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he almost dropped the milk, inaudibly, gasping as he saw a piece of cereal on the floor. Already annoyed by whoever this was, Mark pulled out his phone, ready to fight them, only to freeze when he saw the name. Nervously, he accepted the call, bringing his phone close to his ear and whispered a small,

“Donghyuck?”

“Mark.” Donghyuck breathed, the smile in his voice evident, and a strange relief passed over both of them, glad to have heard each other after so long.

“Whats… up?” Mark asked, leaning on the counter and holding his head in his hands, not knowing what else to say, since Donghyuck was the one who started the call anyways.

“Nothing,” He replied after a while of silence. “How are you?"

“Good.” Mark paused, shaking his head, “Actually pretty bad, haha.”

Donghyuck didn't say anything for a while, and Mark felt like slapping himself on the face. He must've made it awkward for Donghyuck, and now he probably regretted calling, and doesn't know how to end it. Oh my god, why did Mark have to-

“I love you.”

Mark choked, mouth full of cereal, and hand quickly coming up to his chest, making him double over and pat himself harshly, trying to muster up a response, but Donghyuck beat him to it.

“When I said only one of us is in love, I meant myself.” Donghyuck said, running a hand down his face because he knew he was so, so wrong. “I thought you were tired of me, or just bored, you know? We never spent time together, or were just that annoying couple that bickers, and not in the good way. When you started hanging out with Winwin hyung, and then showing so much love to him and getting touchy in front of cameras, i wondered if you did that because you felt uncomfortable doing it with me, since we were secretly dating.

“But then you started doing it off cameras.” Donghyuck tried his best to not grumble, but Mark heard it clearly. All of his annoyance and anger. Everything. “Hugging him all the time, calling him cute, and then not even talking to me properly. I knew you were trying to get me jealous, and it worked. So well done. But that was a real dick move Lee.”

Mark wiped the corner of his mouth, and then his eyes, before sitting on the kitchen counter, taking deep breaths to help himself understand what the hell Donghyuck had just said.

“So wait,” Mark cleared his throat, “You still love me?”  _ A hum _ . “They why did you break up with me instead of telling me that you were hurt by my actions?”

“Did you tell me what was bothering you that you try to find a way to make me jealous?” Donghyuck countered, and he had a pretty good point. Mark facepalmed, hissing out in pain and earning a questioning hum from Donghyuck.

“Okay Donghyuck.” Mark said, “First of all, I love you.”

“Alright then, just say it super casually!” Donghyuck laughed, although he was holding a hand to his chest to calm his heart beat, clearly anything Mark said to him had a big effect.

“Will you date me again?” 

“...Yes, but only after we—"

“Okay. Now, I hate it when you try to kiss the other members. I hate it when you let others get really close to you. I hate having to sit there and watch my boyfriend talk about how he's soulmates with fricking Renjun! The same guy who once told him that he hated him and would happily punch him!”

Mark continued for a while, and Donghyuck couldn't help but smile at everything he said. He was easily annoyed by the smallest things, and just wouldn't stop, until Donghyuck finally told him that he would be less lovey with others, happily saving it for Mark and Mark only.

“And you know what I hate?” Donghyuck said, looking up at the ceiling with a large smile. “Seeing you be touchy with the others on camera, but running away from my hugs like I'm the plague.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Finally!” Donghyuck said, jumping up and watching as the lights started to dim, and a small cart arrived in front of him. He took one of the balloons on the side, before allowing Mark to lead him into the cart, singing along to the song playing in the background, The fans watched in excitement as Mark joined him, a cheeky smile on both of their faces, before waving at the audience, the mix of green and other colours blinding their view.

“I’m glad you're back.” Mark whispered, holding his mic away from his mouth, and turning to Donghyuck, who reflected his happiness. 

“Me too.”

And for once, (alright maybe not the first time, but after a very long time), Mark threw his arm over Donghyuck's shoulder, pulling him closer and getting comfortable in his hair, confidently in plain view for cameras to see.


End file.
